


Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: British Royal Family - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Royal Wedding, duchess of cambridge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день королевской свадьбы нельзя обойтись без шалости</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза и думай об Англии

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для “Большой Игры-2 по Шерлоку Холмсу” на Slash World форуме.

— Опустит глаза ровно на секунду, чтобы весь мир поверил, будто она, смиренная и покорная, вверяет себя его воле. В миг, когда они вновь встретятся взглядами, она громко и четко произнесет: «Я согласна». Мы долго репетировали, — Джим закрывает за собой двери спальни (два щелчка) и сбрасывает кроссовки, — я буду смотреть запись снова и снова. Вестминстерское аббатство — лучшая декорация для моей постановки. 

— Ты сказал, у тебя здесь дело, — Моран осматривает комнату, отодвигает занавеску ровно настолько, чтобы проверить крыши и окна. Чисто. 

— Себастьян, мы в Кларенс-хаус, брось, тут даже мышь без ведома охраны не проскочит. 

— Но мы же здесь. 

— Мы не мыши — это раз, — Джим останавливается напротив изящного трюмо на изогнутых ножках и долго изучает свое отражение в зеркале. — Охрана знает, что мы здесь — это два. Все взгляды честных налогоплательщиков Британии прикованы к экранам телевизоров — это три. 

Моран пожимает плечами и продолжает исследовать комнату на предмет скрытых камер и микрофонов: без специального оборудования не самая легкая задача, но привычка — вторая натура. 

— До конца свадебной церемонии ещё около получаса, у меня другие планы на брачное ложе, — Джеймс поворачивается к нему и приказывает: — забирайся на кровать. 

— Брачное ложе? — Себастьян оглядывается: ему нужно время, чтобы понять замысел босса. — Кларенс-хаус! Джим, ты не можешь... 

— Могу и делаю, — в голосе проскальзывают капризные ноты, — тебе должно это льстить. Начни расстегивать рубашку, мне ску... 

Он не заканчивает, но Моран знает, что значит это «мне скучно». Не стоит доводить Джима до такого состояния, не в день королевской свадьбы. Как бы там ни было, а у Себастьяна в глубине души тлеют чувства к британской монархии и какая–то гражданская ответственность. Сегодня Джим Мориарти не имеет права на скуку. Первая пуговица, вторая; ту, что под самым горлом, он не застегивает никогда. 

— Майку тоже, — Джим не отводит взгляд, одного тона — полуприказа — достаточно, чтобы ощутить горячее предвкушение, дрожь по коже. — Давай сделаем небольшой экскурс в историю этого дома. Кларенс-хаус был построен в 1827 году для третьего сына Георга III. Как думаешь, сколько королевских отпрысков было зачато в этих стенах? 

— В школе это не входило в обязательную программу по истории, — Себастьян сам сбрасывает обувь. Покрывало с кровати летит на пол. Тяжелая дорогая ткань тут же превращается в тряпку. Он садится на чистое белье, почему-то сиреневого цвета. 

— Говорят, жена третьего сына Георга III успешно практиковала вуду, что позволило ее мужу в скором времени занять трон, — Джим останавливается рядом с Мораном, тот вскидывает голову, глядя снизу вверх. Обычно все наоборот, но что может быть обычного у людей вроде них? 

— Зачем вуду, если есть лихорадка, тиф, испанка, туберкулез и, на случай крайней необходимости, слишком много снотворного? — Себастьян должен поддерживать разговор, таковы правила, за это он получает возможность скользить рукой по выступающим позвонкам, надавливать, массируя. 

Джим не отвечает, проводит пальцем по закрытым губам личного ангела–хранителя, рисуя на лице улыбку. Этот жест — это «я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо» — иначе передать нельзя: в словах слишком много лжи, в обещаниях — недосказанности. 

— Вуду — это любопытно, — Джеймс наклоняется и целует сидящего Себастьяна, целует в щеку, в краешек губ, не требуя больше, потому что знает, что получит все, — давай продолжим проверять твои школьные познания. Что ты знаешь про Фаберже? В этом доме есть парочка выдающихся экспонатов... 

— Джеймс... 

— Ложись поближе к спинке, — Джим лезет в сумку, оставленную на полу рядом с кроссовками. Сумка у него почти женская, он вятрясает из нее карту, пару яблок, какую-то тряпичную фигурку, утыканную иголками и блокнот. Поверх всего ложится коробка с настольной игрой, той самой, в которой нужно бросать кости и ходить по очереди. Джим усмехается и с видом победителя извлекает наручники и забирается на кровать рядом, — после смерти королевы-матери в 2002 году... я же попросил тебя лечь. Давай. 

Моран не отводит взгляда от наручников. Не слишком хорошая идея, даже с учетом того, что он доверяет Джиму. Отвратительная идея. 

— Себастьян? 

И он сдается. Наручники мягкие — пластиковые. Если бы Моран привязывал кого-то, то уж наверняка пеньковой веревкой: она не скользит и плотно примыкает к коже. 

— Ты можешь освободиться в любой момент! — обещает Джим, пристегивая вторую руку. Он внимательный, от его взгляда не ускользнет даже секундное сомнение. 

— Антуража мало? 

 

Спальни, предназначенной для молодоженов, в королевском дворце, со всеми этими портьерами, сделанной на заказ мебелью, фарфоровой посудой, картинами и статуэтками — мало? Кукольный домик для капризной девочки, которая с детства мечтала выйти замуж на принца. 

—Не хочу, чтобы ты слишком много двигался. Викторианская чопорность все ещё в моде? 

Моран чувствует легкое давление на запястьях. В военной тюрьме было хуже, но он не любитель игр в подчинение. Власть — это не пластик, удерживающий руки у изголовья кровати. Он стоит за спиной Мориарти часами, выдерживая нудные бессмысленные переговоры. Иногда он думает, позволено ли ему провести рукой по напряженной шее босса, надавить на затылок, чтобы голова откинулась назад. Одно маленькое движение навстречу на глазах у этих озлобленных снобов, для которых Джеймс — почти бог. Вот это настоящая власть. Себастьян никогда не сделает ничего подобного. 

— Не отвлекайся, — Джим опирается на его плечи, пригвождая к кровати собственным телом. Нависает. Больно тянет мышцы, но Моран выдержит и больший вес. Дело привычки. — Историю мы прошли. Что дальше, страноведение? Повторяй: «Лондон — столица Великобритании». 

Себастьян не собирается ничего повторять, ему хочется опустить руку на поясницу Джима и притянуть ближе, перевернуться, подчинить себе ненадолго, закончить со всей этой ерундой. 

— Ненавижу, когда ты смотришь на меня так, — тянет Джим. 

— Как? 

— Как будто хочешь поцеловать, — Джеймс перемещает руку, чтобы пальцами чувствовать пульс на сонной артерии. 

— Прекрати, — Моран дергается, — я не одна из твоих игрушек. 

— Разве? — его не пугает этот взгляд, о нет. Джим отлично знает, с кем имеет дело. Ему нравится дразнить тигра, который только притворяется безобидным добродушным котом. — А ты хотел бы ею быть? 

Для Джима молчание — больше, чем знак согласия. Это признание. Покаяние, которое Себастьян не намерен осуществлять никогда. 

— Почему ты не сказал мне? – спрашивает Джим. 

Моран закрывает глаза, будто ответ на этот вопрос можно прочесть по радужной оболочке. Он там как гравировка особо дорогого сердцу украшения. Маленький грязный секрет. 

Однажды их застали вместе. Клиент пришел раньше на полчаса, постучал, но зашел, не дождавшись приглашения. Манеры клиентов всегда оставляли желать лучшего. Джим был занят, стоя на коленях с членом во рту. Стук в дверь лишь раззадорил его. Себастьян слышал лишь биение собственной крови в ушах, ему было наплевать. 

Этот мудак назвал их извращенцами. Джеймс стремительно дотянулся до пистолета на столике и выстрелил. Трижды, потому что никогда не умел держать руку правильно. С его талантами было бы странным ещё и стрелять точно в яблочко. В самом начале Моран пытался его учить, но быстро отказался от затеи. Неподвижные мишени Джиму не нравились, подвижные двигались слишком быстро, живые — кричали и плакали. 

Возвращаясь мыслями в тот гостиничный номер, Моран думал, впервые ли тогда Джим Мориарти убил человека собственными руками? Босс предпочитал делать всю грязную работу через посредников. Они никогда не обсуждали «тот самый случай», он даже не был «тем самым», Себастьян лишь раз или два прокручивал в голове воспоминания. Три выстрела. Кровавое пятно расползалось по ковру несколько минут. Джим не обратил внимание, так как предпочитал доводить любые начинания до конца. 

Они больше не говорят. Джим становится ласковым, целует медленно и вдумчиво, как не делает почти никогда. Долго. Для мужчины, считающего, что прелюдия в десять минут — трата времени, он сегодня слишком настойчив и нетороплив. 

Облизывает покрасневшие губы, стоя на коленях, все ещё в одежде, которая ему нисколько не мешает: 

— Мне стоит почаще организовывать свадьбы — так вдохновляет. Почему мужчины женятся, Себастьян? 

— Некоторые женятся, некоторые... 

Джим смотрит, ожидая продолжения. 

— Некоторым это не нужно, — все же заканчивает Моран, сбившись с мысли. 

Джим сам стягивает с него брюки: пытается быстрее, но в итоге едва не падает с кровати. Набор универсальных отмычек закатывается под тумбочку у изголовья. Плюс один к секретам будущей королевы. 

Ножны с кинжалом, закрепленные под правым коленом, Джим решает оставить: 

— Люблю, когда ты во всеоружии, — озвучивает он. Очередь доходит до плавок. 

— Ты настоял, чтобы я не брал пистолет из машины. 

— Я главный — я устанавливаю правила, — оглаживает живот, рисуя круги вокруг пупка, следит за реакцией. Добивается судорожного вдоха. — Знаешь ли ты, что еще в начале прошлого века девица до свадьбы должна была оставаться непорочной? Некоторые особо непорочные охотно позволяли трахать их в рот или брать "сзади". 

— В прошлом веке то, что ты делаешь, называли содомией. 

— А я уж думал, ты проспал все уроки истории. 

— Подушки пахнут лавандой, терпеть не могу этот запах. Уроки какой истории? — нить повествования снова рвется. 

Джим раздевается сам. Когда он не рисуется и не устраивает представлений, то делает это быстро и неловко, как школьник–ботаник в раздевалке юношеской футбольной команды. Он улыбается, когда ловит на себе взгляд, — не обольстительно или призывно, нет, — лукаво. Забирается обратно, касается кончиками пальцев, дразнит: по ноге вверх и вниз. Ему нравится заигрывать и наблюдать. Джим такой, сколько Моран его помнит, а это долго — без малого половина жизни. На таком сроке общения не получается удивлять. 

— Презервативы, — вспоминает Себастьян. 

— Лень. 

— ДНК останется и ты же не... 

Моран не железный, он теряет самообладание, особенно, когда его ласкают так, как будто за этим стоит нечто большее, чем прихоть и баловство. Не часто доводится принимать ласку. Если бы ему снова было восемнадцать, он поверил бы. 

— Конечно, отпечатки, ДНК, постель, предназначенная для молодоженов... 

— Представляю себе лицо Майкрофта Холмса, о... 

Джим опускается на него полностью — впускает внутрь — слишком быстро, что выбивает воздух из легких. Так можно и язык до крови прокусить. Сукин сын себя подготовил еще до выезда. Все по плану. Полет нормальный. 

Моран смеется, и Джим смеется, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Секс не самый лучший, зато самый смешной в жизни Себастьяна. Юмора в повседневности не хватает, зато в кровати — пожалуйста: ляпнуть глупость и вспоминать ее ещё пару дней. 

— Лицо Майкрофта в такой момент, ох, — Джеймс старается оставаться как можно более неподвижным, сдается и снова начинает хохотать как ненормальный. 

— Тебя это заводит, — замечает Моран. Он готов читать наизусть «Послания к Римлянам», если Джим пожелает. 

— А тебя нет? — Джим смотрит ему прямо в глаза, трется носом о нос, кусает подбородок. 

— Если продолжишь развлекаться в том же духе, я закончу импотентом. 

Себастьян врет, но он все еще сражается со смехом, который отбивает любые плотские желания. У Джима с плотскими желаниями все сложно: низкое либидо, он редко инициирует, еще реже достигает разрядки, потому что постоянно отвлекается и много болтает. Ему не интересно, не хочется и не нужно. Ну, что делать, если Морану интересно, хочется и нужно именно с ним? И это желание не проходит и не уменьшается со временем. 

Лучше всего Джим умеет трахать мозги окружающим, хотя уверяет, что секс помогает ему сосредоточиться. Прикосновения. Моран согласен даже так, потому что ему без этого — не выдержать. Касаться Джима он может только до секса, после и в процессе. Он будет терпеть эту болтовню и бессильный смех лишь ради моментов невыносимой близости: глаза в глаза, кожа к коже, когда обманчиво веришь, что все известно наперед, а потом все снова встает с ног на голову. 

— Закрой глаза и думай об Англии, — шепчет ему на ухо Джеймс. — Или о Шерлоке Холмсе, я разрешаю. Если не получится, то о новоиспеченной герцогине... 

Себастьян не думает ни об Англии, ни о Кейт Миддлтон, венчающейся в этот самый момент с принцем Уильямом. Простыни пахнут лавандой. Этот запах заполняет сознание, подернувшееся туманом удовольствия от равномерных резких движений. Вскоре движения становятся беспорядочными, тянущий жар сосредотачивается внизу живота, а пальцы ног непроизвольно поджимаются. 

— Джим, ты... 

Он снова надавливает на плечи довольно резко, перенося вес вперед, а потом откидывается назад, прогибаясь в спине. Завораживает, даже если видишь это не в первый раз. Актерская пластика, долгие тренировки. 

Теперь Джеймс заботится только о своем удовольствии, но Морану не нужно больше. Ещё самую малость, не так быстро, хотя какая уже разница? 

— Дж... 

Имя застывает на губах, оставшись выдохом. Джим вскрикивает, а потом все слишком жарко, хорошо и неважно. 

Послесловия бессмысленны. Мысли возвращаются постепенно: ленивые и размеренные. 

— Получил все, что хотел? — спрашивает Себастьян. Раньше в его словах звучала злость, теперь — легкая ирония. Он сам освобождается от наручников. На запястьях красные полосы. 

— Я хотел бы проехать в свадебном кортеже от Букингемского дворца до Вестминстерского аббатства вдоль Мэлл, мимо Кларенс–хауса, по улице Конной гвардии через Арку, а дальше Уайтхолл, и вверх по южной стороне Парламентской площади, — Джим чешет щеку, — но это тоже было довольно весело. 

— Весело... ну хоть один из нас умеет веселиться по–настоящему. 

Моран наблюдает, как Джеймс дотягивается до одежды. Влезать в темные узкие брюки ему неудобно — ткань липнет к влажной от пота коже. 

— Ты их испачкаешь, — Себастьян снова начинает смеяться, — надо было хотя бы надеть белье. 

— Что? — растерянность в голосе такая, будто он кассиршу в супермаркете спросил о строении ядерных ракет. 

— Дорогие дизайнерские шмотки, ты потом не отстираешь, потому что.... — Моран утыкается в подушку, чтобы не хохотать так громко. Какая там неловкость? 

— О... 

— Умник, — затащить Джим обратно в постель секундное дело. Он не сопротивляется, не делает попыток вырваться. 

— Будто смиренная и покорная вверяет себя его воле, — произносит он, позволяя прижимать себя и гладить по голове. 

— Я согласен, — откликается Себастьян. 

Джим вздрагивает: 

— Признай, что это была хорошая задумка. Я уже представляю разразившийся скандал. Перетрясут всю прислугу и личную охрану, как раз вовремя, у меня были планы устроить в Кларенс-хаус своих людей. 

У Джима всегда есть планы. Каждый его поступок имеет под собой основания, десятки оснований, подкрепленных фактами и логическими выкладками, каждый – это ещё один ход в бесконечной игре, где Моран, Холмс или доктор Уотсон всего лишь фигурки на разноцеветном бумажном поле. Никакой романтики.   
Моран смотрит на вычурную позолоченную люстру под потолком: 

— Я тут подумал об Англии... 

— И как она тебе? 

— Скучно.


End file.
